


Oikawa Tooru, Matchmaker

by resident_finch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love, gotta love him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_finch/pseuds/resident_finch
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are head-over-heels, but neither of them seems to realize it. Oikawa sees it, though, and he’s got a plan to mess with Tobio and help him at the same time.Or, Oikawa becomes besties with Hinata, and Kageyama’s jealousy boils over.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - minor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 860





	Oikawa Tooru, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first fic on this site, so any comments are much appreciated! Kagehina is my favorite ship, but Oikawa is my favorite character so I found a way to involve them all in a cute lil story. Enjoy :)

Oikawa had always suspected it, but he wasn’t sure until Seijoh’s most recent practice match with Karasuno.

When Hinata made the perfect spike to win the last set, Oikawa noticed Kageyama’s eyes lingering just a bit too long on the orange-haired ball of sunshine– but what really hit home was the look on his face. In the years they’d known each other, Oikawa had probably seen Kageyama smile twice, and neither of those were comparable to the way he smiled at Hinata’s ridiculous post-game celebration dance.

So, he devised a plan.

“Don’t you think you’re a little old to be getting involved in the love lives of some first-years?” Iwaizumi teased, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa, who had been resting his head on the other’s shoulder, sat up. “Oh, come on, you know I love to mess with Tobio-chan. Besides, maybe I feel their pain a little,” he admitted, tilting his head to the side a bit, “You and I both know what it’s like to be young and in denial.”

Iwaizumi laughed dryly, nudging his boyfriend lightly with his elbow.

“Alright. Just don’t take it too far, okay?”

Oikawa grinned. “No promises.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first part of Oikawa’s plan was already in motion. He had “accidentally” bumped into Hinata at Sakanoshita (not like he knew from eavesdropping that the little carrot top went there every night after practice) and asked if he could practice tossing to him in the park the next day. As expected, Hinata had practically melted into a puddle at his offer– a chance to spike sets from the “Great King” was something he’d never refuse.

However, Oikawa didn’t know _all_ of Hinata and Kageyama’s daily routines, so to make sure Kageyama would find out about their little volleyball date, he had to take it a step further.

Which is why Oikawa Tooru was now standing outside the Karasuno gym, waiting for their practice to let out.

As he expected, Hinata and Kageyama walked out together, the former of the two buzzing loudly about their special quick attack.

“Chibi-chan!” Oikawa sang, walking towards them and waving a hand.

The look on Kageyama’s face, at that moment alone, was priceless.

“Oh! Great King!” Hinata called, eyes sparkling. “I thought we were gonna meet at the park!”

Hinata was now standing directly in front of Oikawa, beaming excitedly. Kageyama took a few steps forward to join them, eyes wide, looking Oikawa up and down.

“Y-you two were gonna meet _where_?”

Oikawa completely ignored Kageyama, immediately answering Hinata instead. “I know, but I got to your neighborhood a bit early and decided to just wait for you here. This way, you can tell me a little bit about your spiking style on the walk over.”

Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

Kageyama cleared his throat. “Um, excuse me,” he said, glancing between the bubbly Hinata and one very smug-looking Oikawa, “What the hell is going on?”

“If you must know, Tobio,” Oikawa replied, sighing, “Shorty and I are going to the park for some extra practice. I thought he’d like to learn how to hit some… higher caliber tosses.”

Kageyama simply scoffed in response, but it was clear that he didn't like this one bit. Hinata was a little less bubbly now, and he glanced up at Kageyama with a concerned look. Before he could speak, however, Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s wrist and began to drag him away.

“See you around, Tobio-chan!” he called, not bothering to look back at the now-seething Kageyama.

 _This is already working out better than I thought_ , Oikawa mused.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tooru-san is so awesome!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly before shoveling rice into his mouth.

He was sitting in the cafeteria with Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, blabbering on about his new friend. It had been just a week since he ran into Oikawa at Sakanoshita, but they’d met up four times already: three times were to play volleyball, but the most recent time they ended up just getting ice cream together.

Kageyama had desperately been trying to tune out this story, but his ears perked up at the name Hinata had used. “Tooru-san? Since when do you call him that?”

Hinata grinned. “Tooru-san asked me to! He said ‘Great King’ was too formal, since we’re friends now.”

“ _Friends?!_ ” Kageyama sputtered, practically choking on his food.

Yamaguchi was either blissfully ignorant, or simply deciding to ignore Kageyama’s obvious displeasure, so he smiled and nodded at Hinata. “It’s so cool that you get to hang out with him! I bet you’re learning a lot. Oikawa’s one of the best setters there is!”

After receiving a dirty look from Kageyama, he nervously added, “Um, besides _our_ setters, of course.”

“Whatever,” Kageyama muttered, looking down at the table, “What’s so great about Oikawa, anyway?”

Hinata jumped up, smiling. “I’m glad you asked! First of all, he’s–”

“I was being sarcastic, dumbass!”

Hinata sat back down, crossing his arms. “Geez… grumpy much, _Bakageyama_?”

At this, Kageyama leapt out of his seat and proceeded to chase Hinata around the cafeteria, as the orange-haired boy laughed and squealed while running. Yamaguchi watched them, shaking his head slowly, and Tsukishima let out a loud scoff.

“Idiots,” he commented, taking another bite of his food.

“I don’t know, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied, leaning over towards the other boy with a smile, “I think they’re kinda cute.”

By now, Kageyama had caught Hinata and had him in a headlock in the middle of the cafeteria. He was ruffling his hair aggressively as the smaller boy whined (but also continued to laugh).

Tsukishima glanced up at them briefly. “They give me a headache. I wish one of them would just grow a pair and ask the other out so we don’t have to deal with… whatever _this_ is.”

“I kinda get it, though,” Tadashi admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks, “it must be scary to confess to someone. Especially when… you know… they’re your best friend.”

Tsukishima simply shrugged in response, and Tadashi let out a long sigh.

 _I guess Hinata and Kageyama aren’t the only oblivious ones,_ he thought.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, where are we going today, Tooru-san?”

Hinata was perky as always when Oikawa arrived at his doorstep. It was Saturday, and he had wanted to hang out with Kageyama, but the darker-haired boy was grounded for failing their last math test (or maybe their last three math tests). Luckily, Oikawa had texted Hinata early that morning asking if he was free.

Oikawa outstretched his hand, and Hinata grabbed it immediately. “We’re going to a bakery near my house,” the older boy announced proudly. “I’m sure you don’t get to eat cake much, since your so-called best friend _Tobio_ hates sweets.”

Hinata nodded sadly as Oikawa pulled him over to his car. “Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with Kageyama sometimes. Oh, but he does love pork buns! We get those all the time!”

As Oikawa pulled open the door to his car, he realized how big of a mistake it was that he’d brought up Kageyama. Hinata spent the whole drive to the bakery babbling about Kageyama, grinning the whole time. Oikawa knew they were into each other, but _jesus_ , this was more than he signed up for.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Hinata was still talking. “And, like, it’s bad enough that he’s so good at volleyball, but he’s _good-looking_ too and it makes me so mad sometimes! Because he doesn’t even try! He’s always scowling at everyone... but then when he _does_ finally smile, my heart goes all PWAH! Ya know?”

Oikawa was sitting in the driver’s seat, staring forward silently. He slowly turned to Hinata with a deadpan expression and nodded. Seeing his response, Hinata began talking again, so Oikawa stuck out a finger to shush him.

“Alright, Chibi-chan, I think I get it,” Oikawa said, laughing. “We can talk more about Tobio-chan inside.”

Hinata smiled, unbuckling his seat belt and rushing out of the car. _This kid’s got way too much energy_ , Oikawa thought, sighing, _but he’s actually pretty fun_.

The two of them walked into the bakery, and Hinata beamed when he saw all of the sweets. They ordered two lemon cakes (Oikawa had to choose, because Hinata wanted “literally five of everything”) and took a seat at a table near the window.

The sunlight was filtering in just right, so Oikawa had an idea to speed up his plan. When their cakes arrived, he told Hinata to wait a minute before eating as he pulled out his phone.

Oikawa opened the camera, turning around in his chair and raising his phone to snap a quick selfie of the two of them. He threw up a peace sign with his free hand, and Hinata rested his chin on his hands, grinning excitedly.

“Alright, you can try the cake now,” he told Hinata, turning back to face him. Hinata squealed with delight as he devoured the cake, and Oikawa sat there, smirking. He scrolled through his contacts for Kageyama’s number and sent him the picture he’d just taken before starting on his own cake.

Just as Oikawa expected, only two minutes after sending Tobio the picture, Hinata’s phone buzzed in his pocket. The cheery orange-haired boy licked his lips (there was cake smeared all over them) and pulled out his phone, frowning as he read the text.

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked, feigning innocence. He most definitely knew what was wrong.

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t really know,” he said, squinting at his phone, “I think Kageyama’s mad at me.”

“Oh?” Oikawa said, raising his eyebrows in (again, fake) confusion. “What did he say?”

“He said, ‘Hope you’re having fun with your new best friend’.”

It took all of Oikawa’s power not to cackle evilly at this. “Hm, that’s odd,” he said, resting his head on his hands, “But you and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. He’s probably feeling a little left out. Maybe you should ask Tobio to hang out soon, you know, just the two of you.”

 _I’m too good at this_ , he thought to himself, _It’s really not even fair to them_.

“I asked him to hang out today, actually, but he’s grounded,” Hinata replied sadly.

Oikawa nodded slowly. “Well, why don’t you swing by his house, then?” he suggested. “Tell his mom you need to talk about homework, or something.”

Hinata considered this for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea! Thanks, Tooru-san!”

“Of course, Chibi-chan.”

Oikawa smiled, reaching forward to ruffle the younger boy’s hair. It may have started as a devious plan, and that plan was going great– but he had to admit, he enjoyed being Hinata’s friend. It was kind of like having a little brother to hang out with. Maybe after this was all over and Kageyama confessed his feelings, Oikawa could invite them on a double date with him and Iwa-chan.

That is, if Tobio ever forgave him for messing with him like this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama laid on his bed, listening to music. He was supposed to be studying, of course, but he’d felt uneasy ever since he saw that picture of Oikawa and Hinata, so he was taking a little break. When he heard a knock on his door, though, he rushed back over to his desk, pulling his headphones off.

“Uh, what’s up, Mom?” he called, frantically opening his textbook to pretend he’d been working the whole time.

The door swung open, and it wasn’t his mom– it was a bright, smiling Hinata.

“Hinata? What the hell are you doing here?” Kageyama asked, eyes wide.

The orange-haired boy grinned widely, closing the door behind him. “You seemed sad that I was hanging out with Tooru-san, so I came over to cheer you up!”

When Kageyama still looked confused, Hinata added, “Don’t worry about your mom; I told her that I’m helping you study.”

Kageyama considered pointing out that Hinata’s grades were just as bad as his, but instead, he crossed his arms, frowning. “You didn’t need to come over. I don’t need a pity hang-out. Go back to Shittykawa, if that’s what you want.”

Hinata sat down on the edge of Kageyama’s bed and let out a huff. “What do you mean, ‘pity hang-out’? I asked you to hang out with me first! If you weren’t such a dummy, then you wouldn’t have gotten grounded, and I could’ve spent the day with you instead!”

Kageyama knew this was true, but it didn’t curb his anger at all. His jealousy had been slowly building over the past week– every time Oikawa came to pick up Hinata after practice, every time Hinata’s eyes lit up as he told a story about ‘Tooru-san’– and when he saw that stupid picture, his jealousy had boiled over.

Because in the selfie, Hinata had _that_ look on his face: the one he had when he made a perfect spike in a game, or when he admired one of Kageyama’s flawless sets. The one where his eyes sparkled and his smile was so bright it could blind everyone around them.

The look that, up until now, Kageyama thought was reserved only for him.

“Whatever, dumbass,” Kageyama said, staring down at the floor.

Hinata tilted his head in confusion. “Why are you being weird about this?” he asked bluntly.

Kageyama looked back up, trying to hide his emotions even though he could feel his ears turning red. “W-what do you mean? I’m not acting weird.”

“Yes, you are, and you have been all week!” Hinata exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. “Every time I talk about Tooru-san, you get all grumpy– like, more than usual. Or, the other day in practice when I made that spike and I said Tooru-san’s advice helped me, you didn’t send me a single set for the rest of the day.”

Kageyama sat there, listening, becoming increasingly irritated.

“And now, that weird text you sent me! _You’re_ my best friend, you know that. Why can’t I hang out with anybody else?” Hinata asked, his voice shaking slightly. He hadn’t realized it until he started talking, but he was pretty angry himself.

Kageyama was entirely ready to yell, but instead, he let out a long, shaky breath. He lowered his voice and tried to speak calmly. “I saw that stupid picture,” he said, closing his eyes to avoid seeing Hinata’s expression.

This failed to alleviate Hinata’s confusion. “What picture?” the smaller boy asked, tilting his head once more. “Oh! The one that Tooru-san took at the bakery? He sent you that?”

Kageyama nodded slowly, eyes still closed.

“Well… what about it?”

Now, Kageyama allowed himself to open his eyes, but he instantly regretted it. Hinata was looking at him somewhat sadly, and it made Kageyama want to tackle him. He cursed himself internally for letting such an annoying little dumbass become so important to him, but he couldn’t really deny it anymore. 

Kageyama knew why that picture made him so angry– he wanted Hinata to only look at him that way, because then everyone would know that Hinata was his.

Of course he didn’t care that Hinata had other friends– he just wanted to be, without a doubt, the most important person in Hinata’s life. Up until now, he thought he was, but Shittykawa had to come in and ruin it. So now, Kageyama had to do the unthinkable.

“I… I feel like he’s trying to steal you from me.”

If Hinata tilted his head any further, he’d have fallen off the bed. “What?”

“Oikawa,” Kageyama growled, “I feel like he’s trying to take you away from me.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, still not understanding. “You’re my best friend, Kageyama. Me hanging out with the Great King doesn’t change that.”

“I know, but– _ugh_ ,” Kageyama stood up now, burying his face in his hands. Finally, he forced himself to look up, meeting Hinata’s eyes.

“I… I don’t want to be… _just_ your best friend.”

For what felt like the hundredth time, Hinata asked, “What?”

“Will you stop saying that, dumbass?!” Kageyama shouted in frustration. There was a pause as he sighed, his expression softening as he looked at Hinata again.

“I like you, okay?”

As the words rolled off Kageyama’s tongue, he felt an enormous weight lift off of his shoulders. He’d been keeping it in for what felt like forever, barely even allowing himself to think about it. But now, it was out in the open, and Kageyama suddenly tensed up, waiting for Hinata’s response.

Hinata stared up at him in shock. “You what?” he said after what felt like a lifetime.

“I swear to god, Hinata–” Kageyama began, but he stopped talking when the smaller boy stood up from the bed and stood right in front of him.

Hinata gazed up at him, eyes full of hope. “Do you… do you really like me? Like, in _that_ way?”

Kageyama’s throat felt dry. He nodded, unable to speak.

There was another long silence, and then Hinata smiled wider than Kageyama had ever seen. He leaned forward, standing on his tiptoes, and pressed his lips to Kageyama’s.

The kiss was a little awkward at first, as neither boy had any romantic experience, but it still felt perfect to both of them. Hinata raised his hands, cupping Kageyama’s face, and the taller boy wrapped both arms around his waist. When the two finally parted, Kageyama had to hold back a gasp.

Hinata was beaming, staring at Kageyama with a look that he’d never seen before– one even better than when he hit a perfect spike, better than admiring Kageyama’s sets, and way better than the look he had in that stupid picture with stupid Shittykawa.

 _This look_ , Kageyama thought, _is just for me_.

“I like you, too,” Hinata said softly, “If, you know, if that wasn’t clear.”

Kageyama laughed a little at this. “Yeah, I got it, dumbass,” he said, grabbing Hinata’s hands to pull him in for another kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, hey, Chibi-chan just messaged me,” Oikawa said, unlocking his phone.

Iwaizumi grabbed the tv remote and paused the movie they were watching. He leaned his head against Oikawa’s, taking a peek at his phone screen.

The text from Hinata read: _Kageyama is my boyfriend now!!! :))))) <3_

“Well, well,” Oikawa said, turning to Iwaizumi with a smirk, “What did I tell you? That happened even faster than I thought. I’m the best matchmaker there is!”

Iwaizumi scoffed, shaking his head. “As if you really did anything. Those two were so head-over-heels, it was bound to happen soon anyway.”

Oikawa pouted at this. “Hey, come on! Tobio-chan never would’ve acted if he didn’t think he had any competition.”

Iwaizumi simply shrugged. “You think too highly of yourself,” he teased, grinning and picking up the remote to start playing the movie again.

“Aww, come on, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, “Just let me have this!”

As the movie played in the background and Iwaizumi slung his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder, Oikawa stared down at his phone, grinning widely.

_Those idiots owe me one._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
